


Making up for lost time

by DiaboloFramboise



Series: An Angel's apology [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, They love each other so much, an angel and a demon have sex, post bandstand argument, steamy but sweet and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaboloFramboise/pseuds/DiaboloFramboise
Summary: This takes place after the bandstand argument when Aziraphale tells Crowley that they are not friends and that it's over. This moment crushed my heart so I wanted to see Aziraphale think and apologize about it. This second part is the sexy time happening after the reconciliation. You can read the first part of the series for the actual apology / reconciliation or just this one according to if you want soft or smutty ineffable husbands or both :-)





	Making up for lost time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my great beta reader @thischarmingmutant for providing feedback, nice comments and advices, it is much appreciated.

They couldn’t have told how long they stayed like that, basking in each other comfort, letting their clasped bodies express their feelings for a while. Aziraphale eventually pulled back to be able to look at Crowley, wanting to apologize once more, but he never got the chance because Crowley abruptly kissed him. It was not a polite kiss. It was neither tentative nor soft. It was scorching, and hungry, and earth shattering. It was 6000 years of pent up frustration suddenly let loose. It was like a lightning strike in a black sky, and it was like finally, _finally_ getting home. Aziraphale clung to Crowley’s shirt to answer his kiss, clumsily trying to match his devouring passion. Crowley pulled back way too soon for Aziraphale’s taste.

“Too fast?” Crowley asked hoarsely. “Because I can wait some more.” 

Aziraphale started to shake his head before Crowley had even ended his sentence.

“No more waiting, my darling,” he said a bit out of breath. He cupped Crowley’s face with his hands, making sure to look straight in his eyes. 

“I love you,”Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley swallowed hard, his hands tightening their grip on Aziraphale’s hips. He seemed to scrutinize Aziraphale’s face, looking for a flicker of doubt or hesitation perhaps. He didn’t find any. Aziraphale smiled that soft, sweet smile that was reserved for Crowley only, and Crowley abruptly dove back to Aziraphale’s lips, frantic and desperate. 

Aziraphale sighed into Crowley’s mouth, losing all perception of time and of anything that wasn’t Crowley’s lips on his. He nonetheless noticed when his back hit something soft, and briefly opened his eyes in wonder. He had no clear idea on how it had happened, but he was now spread on Crowleys’s bed, flat on his back and pressed into the mattress by a very hungry demon.

Aziraphale wondered briefly how they had ended up here. Did they walk or did one of them perform a little miracle of teleportation? He couldn’t have told. Crowley chose this moment to slot Aziraphale’s lower lip between his teeth to nibble. Aziraphale decided with a breathy moan that he very much didn’t care about the logistics bringing them to bed, as long as Crowley would keep doing whatever it was he was doing. Crowley rolled his hips in a sinful way that had Aziraphale arching against him.

“You still ok?” Crowley asked in a raspy voice.

Aziraphale nodded vigorously. 

“Very much ok, my dear, but maybe...” Aziraphale’s voice trailed off as Crowley had abruptly stopped moving at the word “but”, an agonized expression on his face that made Aziraphale hurriedly continue.

“But maybe it would be even more delightful with less clothes,” he added hastily.

Crowley relaxed immediately and smiled softly at Aziraphale, relief etched all over his face.

” You have the best ideas, angel.”

Crowley resumed kissing him, a bit more slowly this time, taking the time to map every inch of Aziraphale’s mouth and recording his reactions for future reference. He started to work on Aziraphale’s buttons, one at a time, enjoying the feeling of unwrapping him out of his clothes, layer after layer. Aziraphale tried to return the favor, but was too distracted by the kisses Crowley was pressing into each newly bared spot of skin as he was gradually undressing him. Aziraphale sighed in frustration, tugging harder and harder at Crowley’s shirt, to which Crowley smiled and dove in for another earth shattering kiss. 

The rest of their clothes vanished abruptly, and neither of them could have said which one of them miracled them away, not that they cared. Aziraphale marveled at Crowley’s expression of wonder as he was looking at his angel, finally bare in front of him. Crowley seemed unable to have his fill at watching him, reveling in Aziraphale’s erratic breathing, and getting lost in Aziraphale’s eyes hazy with desire. Aziraphale tugged impatiently at Crowleys’s face, asking for their lips to connect once more and Crowley complied immediately, lowering himself onto Aziraphale’s body, making them both moan at the contact of their naked skin.

Aziraphale had _dabbled_ in sex a few times, out of mere curiosity. It seemed to be such a big deal for humans, even more than food or fine wine, that he had gotten curious. He had given it a try with both men and women, as Aziraphale didn’t care about genders, he simply cared about souls. Even if he had acknowledged the niceness of the thing, Aziraphale had never fully understood what the excitement was about. He had fondly attributed the hype of it to a weird human quirk. He would have never been persuaded to give up crêpes for sex for example, thank you very much. 

But his perspective on the matter was shifting at lightning speed as Crowley started to do wicked things with the hand he had wrapped between Aziraphale’s legs. A particular twist of Crowley’s wrist on the upstroke made Aziraphale rethink all of his priorities. A precise press of thumb on a particularly sensitive area had him howling and thinking that yes, he would give up crêpes and cake just to feel that one more time. Aziraphale tried to reach blindly between Crowley’s legs, because there was no way he was letting him do all the work, but Crowley gently moved his hand aside. 

“Hold that thought, angel, but for now let me take care of you,” he murmured hoarsely.

Aziraphale wanted to protest, really, because how fair was that, but Crowley lowered his head to lick at Aziraphale’s nipple and every protest he had on the tip on his tongue flew away in a broken moan as he arched against Crowley’s mouth. 

Crowley took his time, mapping and learning all of Aziraphale’s body with his hands, then with his lips, and then with his tongue. He catalogued every reaction in every place to a kiss, a stroke, a flicker of tongue. When Crowley moved back up to Aziraphale’s face after a last soft kiss on his calf, Aziraphale was shaking. He tried to speak, failed spectacularly except for a few incoherent mumbles, and instead raised his head to plead for a kiss. Crowley obliged, plastering himself against Aziraphale. Aziraphale let slip a cry as Crowley pressed their hips more firmly together, rolling them in a languid movement and efficiently pinning his angel to the mattress.

“You still okay?” Crowley panted into his mouth. “Is this how you want to do this?” 

Aziraphale whimpered, gripping Crowley’s hips, his thumbs digging into the flesh and pushing against him while muttering something unintelligible.

Crowley slowed down the sinful roll of his hips, eliciting a desperate noise from Aziraphale. 

“I’m gonna need a verbal answer here,” Crowley rasped into his ear.

Aziraphale nodded and focused very hard, trying to get a minimum hold on his brain.

“Inside”, he whispered shakily, “I want you inside of me.”

Crowley’s brain instantly short circuited. He looked positively wrecked as he made an agonizing noise, pressing his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“You are killing me, angel,” he whined almost reproachfully. 

Aziraphale had the nerve to look smug even in his state of utter dishevelment. 

“Is that a yes?” he asked, out of breath but very obviously proud of the reaction he had elicited from Crowley. 

Crowley growled before attacking Aziraphale’s lips savagely, molding their bodies together once more. He let one of his hands roam over Aziraphale’s body while supporting his own weight with the other. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s right knee and hooked it around his own waist before switching hand and do the same with the other. He then quickly miracled a pillow under the angel’s lower back and magically slicked his fingers before reaching for Aziraphale’s buttocks.

Aziraphale arched against Crowley at the first press of his finger, his mouth shaped in the most perfect O as his head pushed back against the mattress. Crowley went slowly, so slowly it was actually maddening for both of them, but there was no way Crowley was depriving himself the awe of hearing every gasp and moan tumbling from the angel’s mouth in an endless stream.

Aziraphale writhed on Crowleys’s fingers at a particularly clever move and wriggled frantically to keep the angle right. Crowley obligingly helped him, curling his fingers just so. The noise it wrestled from Aziraphale was one that Crowley wanted to hear for the rest of his life, so he did it again, and again, and again, marveling at the utterly wrecked face of his angel. Aziraphale clung to Crowley’s shoulders, desperately trying to find some purchase as he felt like he was falling and falling and falling. 

Aziraphale suddenly felt a pang of fear. It was too much. All of his senses were in overdrive, he had no control over anything anymore and it was terrifying. He opened his eyes abruptly and met Crowley’s burning gaze. Even in the heat of a moment like that, Crowley’s stare was holding so much care, and attention, and reverence, and _love_ , it was overwhelming. Crowley was so obviously controlling himself to check that Aziraphale was okay, that he was enjoying himself, that things weren’t’ going too fast for him. Crowley smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead, making Aziraphale’s panic recede at once. He was safe. Heart, body, and soul. He was safe. He closed his eyes again and let the sensations flood him.

When he couldn’t bear the wait anymore, Aziraphale reached between Crowley’s legs and took him in his hand to guide him where he wanted him. Crowley shuddered, an almost pained expression on his face. Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was shaking and he took his face between his hands, asking if he was okay. Crowley nodded unsteadily. 

“It’s a bit much,” Crowley admitted in a breath. “You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted this. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted and so much more. Can’t believe it’s happening.”

Aziraphale hummed his understanding. “Take your time, my darling,” he whispered soothingly. “We have all the time in the world after all. Could you kiss me first, perhaps?”

Crowley complied immediately, molding their lips together in a desperate way, like he was trying to convince himself that it was really happening, that Aziraphale was really here and that he wasn’t going anywhere. With his sensitivity to emotions, and especially Crowleys’s ones, Aziraphale felt his trouble. 

“I am not going anywhere, Crowley. Not now, not ever. I love you.” 

These words, murmured in a shaky voice but with _absolute_ certainty were enough for Crowley to feel his last doubts evaporate. His need for Aziraphale hit him again at full force and Crowley started to slowly slide inside him with a broken cry. 

By the time Crowley was fully in, Aziraphale was babbling constantly, the only recognizable thing being Crowley’s name said over and over again interspersed with pleading nonsense.

They started to move together, immediately finding a rhythm as though they had done that since the beginning of time. And they should have, Aziraphale thought erratically, because nothing could ever be better than this. Their bodies were in perfect harmony, as were their hearts and their souls in that very moment. There was nothing they would ever cherish more that this feeling of moving as one, breathing as one, _being_ one, now and for all eternity.

When Crowley felt that Aziraphale was getting close, he pulled back from his lips. 

“Look at me, angel, please look at me,” he pleaded.

Aziraphale peeled his eyes open with great effort, his gaze unfocused but adoring all the same.

Crowley wrapped his hand between Aziraphale’s legs making him cry out. A few strokes were enough to make Aziraphale’s body seize up then spasm uncontrollably as his release hit him like a train at full speed. He sobbed Crowley’s name one last time before collapsing boneless on the mattress. Crowley gave a last thrust before following Aziraphale in his agonizing bliss, a broken shout on his lips. 

They stayed a long while without moving, trying to catch a breath they didn’t even really need. Crowley sprawled himself over Aziraphale, who moved just enough to rearrange their bodies in order to keep all their limbs tightly intertwined. 

The unadulterated joy and wonder Aziraphale was feeling in this moment was overwhelming in the most wonderful way. Aziraphale tilted his head just enough to resume kissing Crowley, just because he could, and because now that he had started he didn’t think he could ever stop anyway. It was sloppy, and messy, and completely uncoordinated, and even so entirely glorious. It was nothing more that the sliding of two pairs of lips together, really, but nonetheless the most magnificent feeling Aziraphale had ever known. 

Aziraphale wanted to keep doing that for all eternity, and it was a good thing that neither of them needed to eat, or sleep, or even breathe, because they were _actually_ able to keep doing this for all eternity. Aziraphale must have said so out loud because Crowley chuckled against his lips. Aziraphale pulled back an inch to be able to look at him with impossible fondness.

“Do you object, my dear? I thought it was one of my best ideas since at least 3 millennia.”

Crowley shook his head with a crooked smile.

“I don’t object at all, but if we kiss all the time you won’t be able to eat crêpes anymore, you know,” he said teasingly.

Aziraphale laughed before pressing a quick kiss on Crowley’s lips.

“I’m willing to trade crêpes for kisses,” he assured with utmost conviction.

“You can still have crêpes from time to time,” Crowley said generously. “And read. But the rest of the time, it’s settled: we’re kissing.”

“And having sex?”Aziraphale asked hopefully “Because I quite enjoyed that too.”

Crowley smiled and hummed his agreement against Aziraphale’s lips. “Sex too, angel,” he promised before pressing his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“And by the way, angel, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think, kudos and comments always make my day and fuel my inspiration to keep writing :-)


End file.
